


Tactical Lessons

by applecameron



Category: Inception (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: vignette.  Plotless.  Lotta projections going down.





	Tactical Lessons

“Shoot the rider, not the horse,” Arthur instructs absently. He lifts, fires the rifle out the busted window, and drops back down, expressionless. He bats at the dirt on a pinstriped pants leg for a second, gaze surveying for the hundredth time the space they’re in. The frontier saloon. A false-front second story, a floor scattered with overturned tables and chairs. Not bad for a last stand. He’ll be pushing Ari up that fake second story in about another minute, at this rate, and let Eames barricade the entire first floor.

Ari nods and says something under her breath. Her pulse is so loud in her ears she’s sure it can be heard over even the din of gunfire. 

“A dead horse is cover.” Eames tells her without turning his gaze from their attackers. He’s got both guns out, comfortable in his grip. Ambidextrous, he aims once and fires with each hand. A man goes down and the dead man’s horse bolts away, another goes after it, rider felled by Eames’ non-dominant hand. “A live horse is panic incarnate.” 

“Poet.” Arthur accuses. He snugs up the rifle to his shoulder and fires. And fires. And fires. 

Projections fall, and fall, and fall. 

“Christ.” Ari says. Then breathes and takes her shot. 

“Yes,” says Eames, then steps back to start the barricade. 


End file.
